


S'mores Indoors

by HisokaTrash



Series: 12 Days of Reddie [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Reddie, Adult Losers Club (IT), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Male Character, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, The Losers Club (IT) All Appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaTrash/pseuds/HisokaTrash
Summary: **Adult Reddie**Eddie was still mad.Richie could tell because… Well, because he was ignoring him. Which was, in his opinion, incredibly childish! It wasn’t like he did anything wrong!OR, Richie is a little shit, but he's determined to make up for it
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: 12 Days of Reddie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	S'mores Indoors

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four!  
> Wowie, this is just zooming past. I really hope you guys are enjoying it!  
> As always, check out my twitter @kingkaspbrak for updates or just to say hi!!
> 
> Apologies for minor typos, I'm a zombie walking these days :(

Eddie was still mad.

Richie could tell because… Well, because he was ignoring him. Which was, in his opinion, incredibly childish! It wasn’t like he did anything wrong! 

That morning, Eddie had left for work in a bit of a huff. Normally Richie could get a little bit of lovin’ on him before they went their separate ways in the morning - sometimes some kissing, sometimes shower sex, even sometimes a blowjob because Eddie’s raspy moans when he just woke up were something akin to heaven - but today? Nothing except for some chaste little kisses. Even an angry Eddie couldn’t say no to kisses.

But still, Richie figured he _probably_ had some making up to do… Apparently hijacking the sound system at his building (and could you really call that hijacking? The goddamn boss led him there with a smile!) and playing inappropriate Christmas music was against Eddie’s terms and conditions - he probably should’ve read the fine print.

After Eddie left, Richie went online and started researching nearby flower shops. When that was finished, and an adequate amount of coffee was consumed, he dialed up Beverly.

“What’d you do this time, Tozier?”

“I’m offended!” Richie exclaimed. “Can’t I ever just call up to say hi? To chat with my long-term pal? To inquire as to the nature of my beloved friend from years gone yonder?”

“Of course you can. But you don’t ever call me this early in the morning unless it’s an emergency, and since you sound perfectly fine, then it _has_ to be about Eddie. So, what did you do this time?”

“Fine. You caught me.” Richie proceeded to explain what, exactly, had occurred the night before. “And the worst part? After all that sexy foreplay, he did _not_ want to fuck! I’m honestly disappointed; it was a lot of work to curate that fucking playlist.”

“Richie fuckin’ Tozier, if you put half as much effort into romance as you did with pranks, Eddie would be a lot happier. Less stressed, too. You’re the reason he’s got a Tums addiction.”

“...”

“Okay, but you know I’m right, honey. So, let’s focus on making Eddie happy, instead? You know, so all that ‘sexy foreplay’ didn’t go to waste. Maybe you can cook him dinner or something?”

“Wait. Beverly. Shut up, I have an idea.”

“Let me guess, you should cook…”

“...I should cook him dinner! God, I’m a genius. I’ll call you later, babe.” He hung up, and quickly started researching recipes online. It took him an admittedly long time to create the perfect menu, but he finally decided what to make, and quickly jotted down all of the ingredients onto a notepad. After checking it over, he put on a coat and headed out to the store.

***

Eddie got back from work around 5:30.

It had not been a good day. As expected, he was immediately called into his boss’s office for a “chat” about the behavior of certain individuals at the party the night before, and although he didn’t strictly get in trouble, it was still considered a disciplinary action and it soured his mood for the rest of the day.

Even after his talk, people were harassing him. Karen from accounting kept asking if she could pay him to join him and Richie in “intimate time” and Faith from HR had point-blank asked him, “Do you enjoy spending your life in sin? Yeah? I hope you enjoy Hell, too.”

So no, he was not in a happy mood when he walked back into his house. This holiday season was off to an incredibly rough start. He slumped into the bedroom, back bowed and briefcase dragging. He ditched his slacks for sweatpants, and had pulled off his shirt and tie when he realized how cold it was. The heater was _not_ fucking broken. 

He ran out into the hallway, hopping from foot to foot because the tile was freezing, and tapped the thermostat. It responded and lit up. It wasn’t broken, but Richie had turned the heat off. 

“Richie, what the fuck?” Eddie demanded, looking for him. “Why the fuck would you turn off the motherfucking heater, it’s like negative 1000 degrees in here! What is your fucking _problem_ lately? I’m going to lose my fucking-!”

As Eddie charged into the family room, he felt the words dry out in his throat. The fireplace was going, warming the room invitingly. On the floor, Richie had spread out a picnic blanket. There were a few plates, two glasses, a basket of bread, and a bottle of rosé. “Richie, what is this?”

Richie poked his head out of the kitchen, a sheepish smile on his face. “A romantic dinner for the love of my life, that I sometimes take for granted,” Richie said. “Sit down, baby. And please, god, put a shirt on. Unfortunately, you are not the main course today. Maybe dessert. I’m almost finished in here.”

“Romantic..? Richie, did you cook?”

“Yes, baby. Now go get dressed, okay? Dinner will be done when you come back.”

Flabbergasted, and at a genuine loss for words, Eddie padded back into their bedroom and raided their closet for one of Richie’s sweaters. He pulled it on and went back into the kitchen. “Okay, please explain to me what’s going on. With simple words, my brain is scrambled today.” 

“I was a dick yesterday, we can both agree with that. And I can say sorry forever, and lord knows I will, but I could also do this for you. Something special. Because I love you, Eddie, I love you so damn much and sometimes I’ve got a funny way of showing it. So like… I wanted to, uh, show it traditionally. I guess.”

Richie was wearing his _‘Kiss the Chef’_ apron over the tackiest Christmas sweater Eddie had ever seen in his life. There was flour in his hair and something oily smudged on his glasses lense. He wrung his hands together nervously. Was he… worried?  
“You did all of this?” Eddie asked, a little bit surprised. Never had he doubted Richie’s love, but this was something he genuinely would never have expected. An all out gesture usually meant something big, like…

Oh god, was Richie going to propose?

“I did,” Richie said sheepishly. “Like I said, you deserve so much more than the shit I give you, sometimes. I want you to know you’re so, so loved.”

Richie grabbed onto Eddie’s hands, and felt himself blush. Eddie tried to look him in the eye, but Richie wouldn’t make eye contact with him. For a moment, he was too overwhelmed.

“Why don’t you sit down, babe?” Richie said softly. “I’ll get the first course out. Try some of the bread, I actually made it. I can’t promise it’s any good, but…” He gave Eddie a fleeting smile, and darted back in the kitchen.

What was going on? Eddie had never seen Richie act like this before. He sat down on the corner of the picnic blanket closest to the fire, and munched on a slice of bread. It was warm and buttery, which completely took Eddie by surprise. Richie could cook pretty decently, and he was excited for what was in store.

“Okay, dinner is served,” Richie said, in a very bad French accent. Carefully balancing two plates, Richie sat down across from Eddie and handed him one. Eddie took it and felt his mouth water at the smell. 

“Oh, wow, is this Eggplant Parmesan?” Eddie asked. “Babe, this is amazing. Like, really really amazing. Holy fuck, you _made_ this?”

“I did,” Richie said, sheepishly. “You like it? You mean that?”

“Uh, yeah, holy shit. This is incredible.” Eddie quickly ate a forkful, and closed his eyes. “Richie, if you always cooked, I think I would die happy.”

“Jeez, okay. I’m really glad you like it.”

A comfortable silence ensued as they both ate. Eddie was absolutely blown away by the complexity of the dish. Richie really was pulling out all the stops. “Lovey, you’re allowed to absolutely ruin every corporate party I have to attend if it means food like this.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Richie laughed, but he was blushing. “I can tell you like it, you have never, _ever_ called me lovey before. I really liked that.”

“I guess I’ll keep that in mind, then,” Eddie said softly. There was a moment when they gazed at each other, the silence pregnant with unspoken words. The fire danced shadows along the curve of Richie’s neck, and Eddie felt such intense longing that it took his breath away. Richie gave him a sweet smile, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, and then took his plate. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go get us something sweet, and then I’m having dessert,” Richie said nonchalantly, going back into the kitchen. He came back with a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and a package of chocolate.

“Isn’t that dessert, though?” Eddie asked. Richie gazed at him deeply, and Eddie squirmed. “Oh… nevermind.”

“Uh huh. Here, take these. I think I have a bottle of wine somewhere.”

When Richie came back, Eddie was sitting by the fire, blanket over his shoulders and skewer in hand. As he evenly turned his marshmallow in the flames, Richie lifted the blanket and settled down beside him. He kissed his check, and Eddie smiled.

“Thank you for this, Richie,” Eddie said softly, leaning his head on his shoulder. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to,” Richie whispered. He craned his neck to kiss the top of Eddie’s head. “You deserve it. I know I can be a shit boyfriend sometimes, but I hope this proved to you how much I fucking adore you.”

“You’re not a shit boyfriend, you’re just an occasional asshole.”

Richie laughed a little, surprised. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh. I just love it when you bite back.”

Eddie bumped him with his shoulder. “Oh, yeah? You like it when I bite back? I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”

“Please do,” Richie hummed. “But seriously, I _am_ sorry. I’m still trying to give you the world, babydoll.”

For a moment, Eddie was brought back to a snowy evening back from his childhood. He was cold, freezing almost, but he had never felt warmer in his entire life. Their hands had been cold, but their hearts were warm. He remembered tufts of snow, an icy wonderland, and rosy cheeks filled with joy. Hot cocoa, a kiss, and the most magical night of his life.

Eddie came back, sudden tears in his eyes. “You remembered that?”

“I never forgot,” Richie whispered. “It’s my driving force.”

“Richie, you’ve already given me the world. That we even have this time together is the world to me. You don’t have to give me anymore.”

“You’re right, I don’t have to. I _want_ to.” Richie poured them each a glass of wine, and handed one off to Eddie. “You are my everything; I only want to give back to you, what you give to me.”

“Richie, you’re _my_ everything, too. You don’t have to give me anything. You do that everyday.”

“But I haven’t got you the world. Not yet. I will one day, though. Hopefully.” But there was something melancholy to the statement, something so profoundly sad that Eddie felt a lump in his throat. He turned to kiss Richie, and he _did_ kiss him back, but the sadness lingered.

It lingered. 

***

Now, the sun had set. Richie had the lights off, and the only glow came from the fireplace. They had finished the bottle of wine, and were pleasantly wine drunk. On his nice buzz, Eddie found himself unable to resist touching Richie, and Richie had no issues with it. 

They were kissing now, longer and deeper. Richie had his hands under Eddie’s shirt, feeling the planes of his stomach with his fingertips. Eddie whimpered a little into their kiss, fingers knotting into the hem of Richie’s shirt. Richie laughed softly, nothing more than a puff of air, but Eddie caught it.

“Don’t laugh, Richie,” Eddie begged breathlessly. “You know I can’t handle it when you tease me; it drives me up the goddamn wall.”

“Oh, does it?” Richie pushed Eddie’s shirt up and off him, and gently pushed on his chest until he was laying on the blanket. “I won’t tease you, then. Can you take your sweatpants off for me, babydoll?”

“I can.” Eddie’s eyes were glassy as he dug his fingers into the waistband of his pants and shimmied them down. He drew in a sharp breath when the cold air hit his bare thighs, but he froze when he met Richie’s gaze.

“Christ, Eddie. You are beautiful. I could eat you up.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah. Eddie, I want to make love to you. Soft and sweet. Can I do that?”

Eddie was too overwhelmed to answer, but he felt his dick twitch heavily. He made a helpless little noise and covered his face. “Richie… please.”

“I know, baby. But we’re going slow today. I need you to know how much I adore you.”

True to his word, Richie took his time. He settled himself between Eddie’s legs and squirted lube onto his hand. He eased one finger into Eddie, as far as he could go, slid another one into him, and slowly scissored him open. Eddie leaned his head back on the blanket, a soft groan crawling out of his throat. 

“More, Richie, please,” Eddie whimpered.

Richie laughed a little - not cruelly, but in awe - and eased a third finger into him. He curled them upward, and pushed into his prostate. “You can make some noise, baby. It’s just us tonight.”

Eddie responded with a wail. He circled his ass down further onto Richie’s fingers, trying to make him speed up. No such luck; if anything, he went slower. For a minute, Eddie thought he stopped entirely. He peeked an eye open, and then felt his skin warm up.

Richie _had_ stopped because, for a moment, he was viewing a heavenly being below him. Eddie’s skin, cast golden from the fire and shining from a light layer of sweat; the soft rise and fall of his chest, the slight trembling of his fingers as they grasped the blanket beneath him; his eyes, glassy and filling with tears; his lips forming the most precious word this ethereal angel could say: “ _Richie._ ”

Richie pushed in another finger, and now he could feel tremors running through Eddie’s muscles. He pushed forward onto his prostate again, and Eddie saw stars. His hips arched off the floor, and he keened, “ _Richie, please._ ”

“Okay, my love, okay,” Richie whispered. “Are you ready?”

“So ready, I’m so ready, please, please, please before I lose my fucking mind!”

Richie exhaled heavily, and nodded. There were tears in his eyes, too. He quickly undressed, and bent over to kiss Eddie. “Slowly, baby. Slowly, tonight.”

Pushing into Eddie was like touching heaven - if Eddie were the sun, then he was Icarus and flying much too close; but he was ready for the fall. 

“Oh, _Richie_ ,” Eddie wailed. “ _Richie, Richie, ooh._ ”

“Christ, yeah, I know,” Richie groaned. He leaned forward to kiss Eddie, and Eddie wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to him. This angle was much more intimate; Eddie could feel Richie’s heart thundering against his chest.

Eddie didn’t last long. Not with Richie’s monster cock sliding in and out of him and hitting his sweet spot relentlessly. It took him all of five minutes before he was digging his fingernails into Richie’s back and crying out wordlessly. Richie followed quickly behind him. 

Eddie collapsed onto his back, breathing hard. Richie eased out of him, and leaned down to kiss his belly. “You are incredible, you are breathtaking. I fucking adore you. And you taste amazing.”

Eddie’s jaw dropped, and he made a desperate little noise. “Oh, oh my god. Richie, I don’t… I can’t…” His eyes, once misty, now poured over with tears. “Richie, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love you.”

He was babbling. Richie sat back on the blanket and scooped him up, pulling him close and pressing him against his chest. “Baby, I love you, too. I love you more than words can express. I’m sorry.” 

Eddie blubbered something that ended in, “...you asshole.” And Richie couldn’t help but laugh a little. His heart felt so full, holding desperately onto his baby boy. This was good. This was right.

They swayed together, bathed bronze in the dying light of the fire and sparkling from the lights of the Christmas tree. Eddie’s face was tucked into the crook of Richie’s neck, kissing his skin timidly. He was still crying, Richie could feel his body shaking. But he squeezed him tighter, and rested his chin on Eddie’s head - he was crying, too.

But it was okay. 

This was right.


End file.
